Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are low-cost, passive “smart” chips or “tags” that can be embedded in or attached to articles, products, and the like to convey information about the product via a scanner. The smart tags are generally small label-like devices with a micro-chip and a miniature embedded antennae. The tags may be passive or active, the active tags requiring an internal power supply. A reader or scanner interrogates the smart tag with an electronic “trigger” signal. The tag in turn generates an electromagnetic pulse response that is readable by the scanner, the response containing the product information. RFID smart tags can be embedded in or attached to product packaging, or incorporated directly into the product, and may convey conventional “bar code” information, as well as other more detailed information.
Various commercial applications have been suggested for smart tags, particularly in the area of retail marketing and sales. For example, RFID technology may be used to gather information related to consumer trends, purchasing habits, consumption rates, etc. It has also been suggested that RFID technology has promise in the areas of inventory control, manufacturing process and control, product accountability and tracking systems, etc. Manufacturers, shippers, and retailers may be able to follow a given product through their respective systems from initial production through to point of sale. It has been suggested that other applications may include shopping carts that automatically charge a bank account, refrigerators that tap into the Internet to automatically reorder items that are running low, and interactive televisions linked to such refrigerators that will feed targeted commercials and special offers to consumers. (See, “They Know What You Eat,” by Kayte VanScoy, Smart Business, January 2001).
The present invention relates to a novel implementation of RFID technology in the field of article dispensing machines, particularly vending machines.
The use of article dispensing machines, for example conventional vending machines, as a mechanism for storing and distributing any type of article or consumer good is widespread. Food product vending machines may be found in virtually any business establishment. The use of food product vending machines in schools, cafeterias, hospital canteens, work place break rooms, and so forth, is convenient for both consumers and distributors. Vending machines are also commonly used for the distribution of protective clothing items in hospitals and medical facilities, over-the-counter medications, beverages, etc.
A drawback with conventional dispensing machines is, however, the fact that the consumer is not given “hands-on” access to the articles until they have been paid for. In the case of food products, the consumer does not have the opportunity to preview the dietary or nutritional information contained on the product packaging unless the product is purchased and dispensed from the machine. This situation may be particularly problematic for individuals having food allergies. Such individuals must read the ingredients listed on the labels of food products to avoid ingredients that may cause potentially serious allergic reactions. This is generally not possible with conventional vending machines and the individuals must thus avoid purchasing unfamiliar products from vending machines.
Consumers also read food product labels for other reasons. For example, with the growing awareness and appreciation of the health risks associated with obesity and excess weight, dietary and nutritional considerations are an important concern for many individuals. Other individuals may wish to avoid meat products and by-products for religious, moral, or other reasons. Individuals with particular medical conditions or taking medications may need to avoid certain types of foods or certain medications or other products that can be dispensed by a dispensing machine. For example, individuals with hypertension may wish to avoid sodium. Such information is gleaned from the product packaging and, thus, is not readily available if purchasing the product from a vending machine.
The same issues apply to the distribution of medicines from vending machines. For many individuals it is very important to review the precautions and warnings provided on the packaging of medications, for example to determine if there are any conflicts with existing medical conditions or medications the individual is already taking. Consumers of non-food goods distributed from dispensing machines may wish to learn more about the article prior to purchase as well. For example, many individuals are extremely allergic to latex and may wish to determine if an article of clothing or protective gear they are about to purchase from a vending machine contains latex. With conventional vending machines, the consumer may be able to view the products through a transparent door or panel prior to selection, but is provided with little additional information about the products. This prevents many consumers from purchasing products from vending machines altogether, and is generally inconvenient for the consuming public as a whole.
The present invention provides a RFID system and methodology that may address drawbacks to the use of conventional vending machines.